


She's something else

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Gangs, High School, Mates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Harley is the new girl, but she's a total badass. She doesn't take shit from anyone. Her life modo? Easy, "fuck it."





	She's something else

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be continued

Harley dyed a strip of her hair electric blue. It looked good with her natural black hair. She slipped on her ripped black skinny jeans and a tank top with a skeleton chest. She then slipped her black converse on and walked down stairs. "Have a good day, Jessica!" "Bye Mom!" Harley made a gross face as she walked past her older sister. "Bye, Harley." Her father said. "Bye dad." She pushed passed her sister to her motorcycle. She had always been a daddy's girl while her mother hated her. She did everything with her father. She wasn't supposed to know that her dad ran a gang but...she was sort of a member at this point. She put her hair into her helmet and drove off to her new school. She walked to her locker and grumbled as her sister was already flirting with the football team. "Damn new record! We've only been here 3 minutes." "Shut it Harley!" Harley smirked and walked past her only to have a guy bump into her. "Watch it!" The guy grumbled as she walked to her class. She sat in the back and kicked her feet up when a guy walked bye. "Can I sit here?" She looked at him. "Depends on how bad you want that seat." He smiled and picked up her feet and sat back down before putting her legs on his lap. "Well I can say I didn't see that one coming." He chuckled and slid a piece of paper to her. "Here I'm Carson party at my place." She smiled and read the paper. "Sex, drug, alcohol?" He nodded. She agreed. "Guess I'll see you there then." He smiled in victory. Later that night she snuck out of the house in a crop top and jeans. She arrived at the house to be greeted by Carson. "Come on real party is upstairs." Unfortunately Jessica was there. "Can I come?" "Absolutely not, Jess." Harley replied. "Excuse me, not your party. " They both turned to Carson. "Look, Jess you are a sweet girl but all us guys get are sluts like you, don't take it the wrong way but y'all are boring." Harley smirked. "Told you." Jessica was pissed. Carson led Harley up to a much smaller group of people. "Nice tattoos." "Thanks." "How old are you? Those tats are like what 2-3 years old?" "I am 17 in one hour and yes I got them done on my 15th birthday. 2sleeves and a back tat oh and a thigh tat." "Wicked!" He smiled as he led her to a section of the room where people where smoking. "Splif?" "Yeah" she took a couple of hits as they all began dancing. She was dancing with Carson when a guy named Tyler started to dance behind her. "When were you born?" "Uh in like 15 mins. Why?" They took her hands and pulled her to a much quieter room. "What's going on?" "Harley we are 19 and gay. We are a mates couple but we can already tell who our mate is." She looked confused. "Umm, I'm confused." "We are true mates but we knew something was missing until he met you in first period and I met you in sixth." Before she could ask anything else she could smell their scents and it was amazing. "Wow. Can't say I ever thought about that. Can we uh go back to my place, please?" They nodded. "Follow me, I'm not leaving my bike." She got on as they kissed her and each other before going to her house. Harley is an Omega but she acts like an alphawhile Carson is an alpha but acts like an Omega and Tyler is just all alpha. Harley walked in her house quietly only to find that all the gang was there and her parents where up she grabbed the hands of her mates and pulled them in. Her mother got up and slapped her. Everyone froze. "You slut! If it wasn't bad enough you where a horrible daughter you had to corrupt your sister." Harley felt tears running down her face. Her father jumped up and grabbed his wife. "Don't you ever! Ever! Touch her again!!" Harley looked at the gang members she called family to see them either pissed, shocked, or upset. Her mates were fuming. Harley let a sob out before running to her room. "Harley, god I'm so sorry I don't know what happened." Her mother begged. "Martha, go to our bedroom and wait!" "Ron, please." "NOW!" She whimpered but went. Her mates went to check on her. Her father looked to their real family. "Sir, Harley can't take this." "I know I'll handle it, and as always, spoil my little princess please." They all nodded. Jessica wasn't Ron's daughter so he didn't treat her as his, this was how she had asked to be treated. She wanted nothing to do with him. Harley slowly let her hair down when her mates came in. "Harley?" She hummed in acknowledgement. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, it didn't hurt, hell I have been in more pain then that, I know my mom hates me but she's never hit me before."they hugged her from behind as she continued to finish removing her make up. A knock interrupted their moment. "Come in." A blonde headed Mon stepped in. "Hey sweetie. We are going for ice cream at Jake's want to come?" She looked to her mates before turning back. "Be there in a minute Fred." He smiled and left. She lit a cigarette as she pulled her shoes back on. "Come along then." She walked to the driveway where everyone was loading up in the back of a pick up. She grabbed the guys hands as they pulled her up. Next they pulled her boyfriends up. They sat down as they smoked and drove off. A little ways down Harley tapped on the hood. "Boys." They looked up at the group following them. "Do the honors?" They passed Harley a gun. "With pleasure." "Har-" her mates didn't want her to kill anyone. She fired at the tires blowing the front two out. Never missing her shots as the car spun out of control. She looked at her mates and shook her head. She sat opposite of them now as they pulled into Jake's bar. She jumped out and Tyler grabbed her arm. "Harley-" she slapped him. "Do you honestly think I'd kill someone!?! Their leader has a 2month old daughter! I would never kill someone on purpose." "How are we supposed to know?" Carson was trying to calm Tyler down. "Fuck you! Don't go back to my house other then to get you fucking car and stay the hell away from me!" She walked inside the bar and ordered a whiskey. "Tyler we can't leave her I've got a bad feeling." "We aren't come on." They say In the shadows of the building when the group from before came in the drive way. "I'll kill that bitch!" They went inside and before Tyler and Carson could move Harley was thrown through a window. The glass cut her arms and face as she tried to get up. "Bastard!" She grumbled as she back inside. Next all of both gangs where in the parking lot full on fighting. Harley had a busted lip and a black eye by the time the fight was over but they had won. "Stay the hell out of here!" She swiped the blood off her face and noticed her knuckles where badly bruised. "Your dad is going to kill us." She laughed as they loaded back in the truck. "Fuck it." Everyone laughed as they drove home.


End file.
